If One Time Is Enough
by Aililiu
Summary: What if Yutaro came back to Yahiko, new found feelings unsaid but still kept between them. Friends Forever, Lovers Last. I know crap summery, just read. OneShot


Ok, I got this idea from watching Rurouni Keshin's episodes looking for the Devine Medicine.

Twas great. So I decided to make a Yaoi OneShot of Yahiko and Yutaro. Rated M for…well its friggin YAOI. (that's 'homosexual' to any ya'll who dun know.)

DiScLaImEr: I dun own Rurouni Kenshin, nor any of the characters, but it would be HELLA sweet if I did.

It had been a few years, Yahiko aged, going from a lanky slender 15 year old to a slightly filled out 17-going-on-18 year old. Slight skin, tanned by hard work and muscled by extreme exercise shimmered with sweat in the midday sun. The top of his gi was wrapped around his waist, his hakama holing it up. His bokken leaned against a wall. He'd just finished the last few kata's Kaoru had taught him. "_Stupid Troll_," he thought to himself,

"_thinks she can get away with all this…" _He was referring to the amount of chores she had given him. He had to wipe down the dojo, clean the rooms, set up her bath, and clean the walls. "when she gets home, I'm putting a snake in her bath. Maybe then she'll get something to fu-ah-ah-AH!" Yahiko stammered and yelled as he tripped over the cloth he was using to wash the floors and fell flat on his face. "Ow-ow-ow-ow…" He sat up and rubbed his head, beads of sweat dripping off his face to the chiseled chest below. He whipped his brow, and started to stand up. A noise just outside the dojo doors caught his attention. He looked up just too see a slightly familiar face looking it. The round eyes of a pale young German man looked it.

"Yahiko? Is it really…?" The young man stammered. He looked Yahiko up and down, embarrassed at the slight nakedness of him.

"Yeah, its me, whadda ya care…" He started but then realized his friend away from him. "Yutaro? Oh man, I can't believe its you! Its been… 3 years now, right?"

"Yahiko, and here I was thinking you'd never remember me!"

"Your Japanese is still really good Yutaro, I'm amazed. Come on, lets sit down. I need a brake anyway, and Kaoru will get over it if I don't finish."

Yutaro nodded and followed Yahiko to the dining area. When Yahiko left and came back with some food, he smiled. "Thank goodness, I was ravished!"

"Yutaro, when was the last time you ate?" Yahiko had a quizzical look on his face."

"Well, this morning. But it was really small. I'm still none to fond of boats, you know?

"When did you get in?"

"About…oh, not even a half hour ago…"

Yahiko look stunned at Yutaro. He quickly smiled and held out a hand to his friend. "Well, eat up there is plenty here. How's the doctor?"

"He's doing fine. I'm on my way to Okinawa, we came from the northern part of Japan. He stayed in Germany, so I'm out here getting some things for him."

"Hows the training?"

"Really good! I keep getting better everyday; the doctor says I have a natural ability!"

"Well, don't forget your promise!"

"Which one is that?"

"Our bet to see who gets there first…"

"Kamiya Kashime Ryu Medical Unit…"

Yahiko had to smile at this. So his old friend did remember. All the years apart had not dulled their senses to each other. They were still the hormonal boys of 15 years old. Yutaro had filled in too Yahiko noticed. He wasn't so thin, nor was he so weak. He had gained muscles from training everyday as a surgeon and with the kata's Kaoru had taught him before he left. And he was handsomer. His baby face had been toned down and filled in. The Adam's apple in his throat bobbed as he swallowed. Yahiko felt himself swallow, and caught himself blushing. He turned away before Yutaro could notice.

"So…" Yahiko coughed, "why did you stop here?"

"Um," Yutaro swallowed and Yahiko blushed, "to see you, and everyone else. By there way, where is everyone else?"

"Well, Misao is in Kyoto, hitting on Aoshi. Sano is out at the clinic with Megumi. Those two need to hook up or something. Its getting annoying. And Kaoru went out with Kenshin to look at some paper for a sign or something. I think she's just trying to get him away from me so he won't teach me anything. She's evil."

Yutaro laughed and smiled at Yahiko. Yahiko blushed and Yutaro caught it. "Yahiko are you OK? You look feverish…" Yutaro made a move to feel his forehead, but Yahiko pulled back and fell backwards in the process. Yutaro made a grab for him, but ended up just falling over the table on top of him. When the shook their heads, they found themselves in a very peculiar position. Yahiko looked up at Yutaro who it turn looked down at him. A blush came over both of them and they managed to get out of that position fairly fast. Yahiko rubbed the back of his head and grunted and Yutaro looked at the ground. Yahiko looked over just as Yutaro looked over at him and they both looked away in a furious blush.

"You know, I'm ah… I like women… so…" Yahiko began.

"Oh yeah, me… too…" Yutaro said. He sighed. "But…"

Yahiko looked over at him and sighed. "But nothing. Its not normal, its not right."

Yutaro nodded. But they both couldn't help but look at each other. Yahiko sighed and looked at the ceiling and then at Yutaro. He didn't notice that Yutaro had leaned in near him. As he looked over, his face met with Yutaro's. It was an awkward kiss at first, then it became a little more free, a little more untangled. Then Yahiko got a hold of himself.

"Yutaro, what are you doing?"

"You can't tell me you didn't like it Yahiko! I mean, I've been thinking… It can only be once; we don't need to do it again…"

Yahiko looked at him, stunned. Then he looked away and blushed. "I…Yutaro…"

He looked back at Yutaro and nodded. Yutaro leaned in again and kissed him. He felt himself being pulled into the kiss, the sweet taste of rice on Yutaro's lips. Yahiko's hand slid up Yutaro's side and into the fabric of his shirt. His nails gripped the fabric. Yutaro's hand slid up his chest, sensing a shiver up his spine. A mixture of the drying sweat and the touch made him quiver. They're lips parted for just a second and met again. Yahiko leaned back and felt Yutaro slid his body on top of his. Yahiko undid the shirt and pulled the cloth off him and felt the smooth skin of his chest. Yutaro's lips traveled from his mouth to his cheek, then too his chin then too his neck. The shivers continued. Yahiko slipped his hands over his back and pulled at his pants. Yutaro complied and began working oh Yahiko's hakama. They began a tentative fumble of hands and clothes until nothing remained. Nothing was between them. There was a silence, a shiver, and the dance began. Sweet tactile motion combined with the smells and tastes of sweat and rice. Yahiko felt his release much sooner that Yutaro's. Both continued, thrilled by the feelings. Yutaro sighed, Yahiko moaned. They were overcome by ragged breath and no energy. They lay there for a long time, smothered between emotions of guilt, compassion, and fulfillment. The sighs, yells, moans, and groans gone. Lost in the nooks and crevaces of the

A few hours later, Yahiko was waving good bye to Yutaro, s secret and a kiss between them. They didn't need to talk about what happened, there wasn't any need. If it happened again, they wouldn't fight it again. But Yahiko doubted that it would. And Yutaro had to agree. There were somethings you did once in your life. And once only.

SO CHYEAH what did ya'll think? Its pretty shit right?

Yeah I know.

Ok so post a comment and kiss me goodnight.

Piece V'.'


End file.
